I'll Give Anything
by Vega The Alpha
Summary: "Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk kembali ke masa itu" ujar Draco pelan. "Aku akan memberikan apapun agar aku bisa melihat senyumannya lagi" /Draco kehilangan Hermione, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, di Battle of Hogwarts. Setiap hari, hanya mimpi buruk dan ingatan tentang perang itu yang terus menghantuinya. Di tengah kesedihannya yang mendalam, sebuah keajaiban terjadi.
1. Prologue

Hai hai hai! Jadi ini Prolog dari cerita ini, sekalian pemanasan buat nulis. Please review biar aku tau harus lanjut apa nggak yah~

 **Disclaimer: All the characters below are belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

 **I'll Give Anything, Chapter 1: Prologue**

.

" _Ayah, tolong jangan lakukan ini"_

" _Jangan panggil aku 'Ayah'" balasnya dengan muka datar. "Kau, blood-traitor, bukanlah anakku" sambungnya sambil terus menodongkan tongkat sihirnya kepadaku._

 _Aku menelan ludah sambil terus memegangi luka di perutku. "Aku akan selalu menganggapmu ayahku" ucapku pelan._

 _Dia tidak membalas perkataanku dan terus menatapku tajam. Tangannya makin menggengam erat tongkat sihirnya. "Avada Kadabra!" ucapnya lantang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku segera terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri tubuhku. Sial, mimpi itu lagi. Kutatap jam di dinding yang menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Jadi aku sudah tertidur dua jam? Bagus. Rekor terlama di minggu ini.

Badanku terasa tidak nyaman di kasur tanpa ranjang dan tak berseprei ini. Ibu melarangku menggunakan seprei dan ranjang karena dia takut aku akan melukai diriku lagi. Bahkan di jendela tidak ada gorden dan dipasangi teralis. Di kamar ini, hanya ada kasur sebagai perabotan, karena sebagian besar sudah kuhancurkan.

Jika aku bisa melihat refleksiku—yang tidak mungkin dilakukan karena tentu saja cermin sudah disingkirkan-, pasti tampakku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Mataku mungkin merah karena kurang tidur. Kulitku mungkin semakin pucat seperti vampir. Badanku juga sudah seperti tengkorak dibaluti kulit. Well, mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi aku sudah tidak ada keinginan makan lagi. Buat apa makan ketika kau hanya ingin mati? Kalau bukan karena ibu, aku mungkin sudah membiarkan badanku mati kelaparan.

Aku terus menatap langit-langit, kembali mengingat hari tragis itu. Bahkan bangun tidur tidak membuatku berhenti berhubungan dengan memori sialan itu. Namun setidaknya ketika terbangun, kejadian itu hanya memori biasa. Bukan seperti reka ulang palsu yang terasa nyata.

Well, kuakui mimpi barusan lebih baik dari mimpi-mimpi lainnya. Aku tidak harus melihat kelanjutan _event_ itu. Saat di mana aku tau aku sudah kehilangan tujuan untuk hidup. Kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Semakin sering aku mengingatnya, akan semakin buruk keadaanku. Aku segera menyeringai secara ironi. Siapa sangka seorang Draco Malfoy, yang dari dulu selalu kelihatan memiliki kehidupan sempurna, kini kelihatan seperti mayat hidup.

Aku segera meraih ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi dari meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Aku jarang menggunakan ramuan ini karena ramuan ini kadang tidak menghasilkan efek tanpa mimpi saat aku tidur. Mungkin karena traumaku terlalu berat? Atau mungkin ramuan ini terlalu lemah? Well, kalau kemungkinan kedua benar, **dia** pasti bisa membuat ramuan yang lebih kuat.

 **Dia.**

 **Penyihir jenius milikku.**

Kutenggak ramuan itu sampai habis. Perlahan, pandanganku makin kabur. Sambil merasakan efek ramuan itu, aku mengingat kenangan manis bersama **dia** _._ Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk kembali ke masa itu.

 _Apa kau yakin?_

"Ya" bisikku pelan, seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Nah, itu dia Prologue! Author belum tau bakal lanjutin chapternya kapan, tapi kalau bisa sih pengen secepatnya hehe. Dan terus terang aku masih agak ragu apa rating cerita ini bakal tetap T atau bakal berubah jadi M. Dan jangan lupa review! 😊

P.S. itu aku ngarang tentang potion of dreamless sleep gak bisa ngefek. Soalnya setau author bakal selalu ngaruh kan ya?


	2. Her

Ini lanjutannya, enjoy~

 **Disclaimer: All the characters below are belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

 **I'll Give Anything, Chapter 2: Her**

Aku terbangun mendengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan. Segera kualihkan pandangan ke pintu itu sambil mengerjapkan mata. Nampak ibu masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan. Cahaya pagi memasuki ruang jendela, menandakan ramuan itu bekerja baik.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu" kata ibu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku hanya membalas dengan mengangguk pelan sambil menyenderkan badan ke dinding. Dengan langkah yang pelan, dia segera duduk dan meletakkan nampan itu di samping kasur. Matanya yang sayu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Draco, hari ini kau harus makan ya, nak" ujarnya lirih. "Kemarin kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali"

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku singkat.

"Sudah sebulan lebih kau seperti ini. Ibu hanya…" dia menatap tangannya yang bertautan di pangkuannya. "Ibu takut kau kenapa-napa. Hanya kau yang ibu miliki sekarang"

Kutatap wajah ibu yang merunduk dan terlihat berusaha menahan air mata. Mata itu nampak lelah. Tidak heran, mengingat bagaimana beratnya hidup kami setelah perang berakhir. Ibu terlihat semakin kurus dan rambutnya sudah makin banyak tertutupi uban. Segera kualihkan pandangan karena aku tidak sanggup melihat ibuku, wanita yang dulunya berperawakan kuat dan mengintimidasi, terlihat bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Ibu" ujarku sambil mengeraskan rahang. "Aku merasa tak pantas masih menerima kasih sayangmu mengingat akulah yang menyebabkan hidupmu hancur"

"Jangan berkata seprti itu" balasnya lembut. "Aku tau kau tak bermaksud melakukannya dan kau tak punya pilihan—"

"AKU MEMBUNUH AYAH!" teriakku histeris. "AKU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPMU! KENAPA KAU MASIH TIDAK MEMBENCIKU?"

"Draco, tenanglah—"

"TENANG? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KETIKA SETIAP SAAT KEJADIAN SIALAN ITU MENGHANTUI DIRIKU? KENAPA KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBIARKAN AKU MATI?"

"DRACO!" pekiknya sambil menatap marah. Aku segera diam dan membuang pandanganku lagi darinya. Setiap kami berbicara, pasti akan berujung seperti ini. Aku memang anak tak tau diuntung.

Seketika aku mengingat **dia**. Aku segera mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kalau bukan karenaku, **dia** masih akan ada di sini. Mungkin saat ini **dia** bisa saja merayakan kemenangan perang seperti yang lain. Mungkin juga saat ini **dia** masih bisa membaca di dekat jendela seperti biasa. Mungkin saat ini **dia** masih bisa menoleh ke diriku dan tersenyum lebar. Dan aku telah merenggut segala hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia. Granger-ku.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipiku dan kurasakan ibu memelukku. "Aku membunuh Granger" ujarku lirih. "Aku membunuh ayah"

Dan aku terus mengulang dua kalimat itu sampai akhirnya aku tertidur di pelukan ibu.

.

.

.

" _Granger!"_

 _Granger yang muncul di depanku segera tumbang. Aku segera menghampiri dan memeluk badannya yang tak bergerak. Badannya masih hangat, namun nafasnya sudah terhenti. Panik, kucari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari tubuhnya, namun nihil._

" _Granger! Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku" ucapku sambil mengusap pipinya. "Bangun. Bangun. Hermione, berhenti bercanda"_

 _Tatapan matanya menatapku kosong. Kuraih tangannya, tampak dia menggenggam sesuatu. Tongkat sihirku yang tadi terlempar saat duel._

" _Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dasar Mudblood kotor" ujar sebuah suara dengan nada datar. Kutatap pemilik suara itu, yang tak lain ayahku sendiri. Kuraih tongkat sihirku dari tangan Granger._

" _Brengsek" ujarku sambil bangkit. "Kau akan membayar untuk ini"_

 _Orang itu langsung bersiap untuk duel lagi. Kali ini aku tak akan mengasihaninya. Aku mengeratkan genggaman di tongkat sihirku. Rasa marah dan kehilangan mengendalikanku namun saat itu aku tidak perduli._

 _._

.

.

Aku segera tersentak bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang bercucuran karena mimpi itu. Segera kuteriakkan rasa frustasiku, seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap mimpi itu terulang. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan takdir seperti itu. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan pengorbanannya. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati? Kenapa harus dia?

Entah berapa lama aku menjerit histeris. Kembali kutatap langit-langit kamar. Pasti orang-orang di rumah ini sudah sangat biasa mendengarku seperti ini. Pada saat pertama dan kedua kali seperti ini, ibuku langsung datang dengan raut muka khawatir. Namun sekarang hal ini sudah jadi hal rutin yang terjadi hampir setiap hari.

Kudengar pintu kamar dibuka. Kukira itu ibu, namun tanpa disangka seorang laki-laki berkacamata menampakkan dirinya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Potter" ucapku kaget. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Malfoy" jawabnya sambil menutup pintu. "Aku hanya sedang mengunjungi ibumu" sambungnya sambil melangkah mendekatiku.

"Oh, sekarang kau tertarik dengan ibuku? Sudah putus dengan Weaselette?" tanyaku sinis.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya sambil duduk di samping kasur. "Walaupun dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau masih saja seperti dulu"

"Itukah tujuanmu datang kemari? Untuk melihatku dalam keadaan hancur seperti ini?" tanyaku masih dengan nada sinis. "Mana Weasel? Aku yakin dia juga akan senang melihatku seperti ini"

"Hentikan, Malfoy" balas Potter tajam. "Aku benar-benar datang karena khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga kalau bukan karena ibumu, aku sudah mati sekarang. Dan ya, aku memang juga ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kita sama-sama anggota Order, dan tanpa bantuanmu perang ini belum tentu kita menangkan. "

"Lalu? Sekarang kau mau memberikanku tropi atau semacamnya?"

"Malfoy, rilekslah sedikit. Aku tidak berniat apa-apa selain berkunjung"

Aku masih menatapnya tajam. Walaupun juga anggota Order, bukan berarti aku akrab dengan anggota lain. Aku hanya menganggap mereka rekan, dan bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan mereka mengenai hal selain informasi-informasi penting yang kudapatkan sebagai mata-mata di Death Eater. Alasanku menjadi anggota Order bukan untuk bersosialisasi. Aku melakukannya karena ingin melakukan hal yang kuanggap benar, dan tentu saja karena Granger. Karena dia.

"Malfoy" panggil Potter tiba-tiba. Dia menatapku dengan raut muka serius. "Kau tau pengorbanan Hermione akan jadi sia-sia jika kau tetap hidup seperti ini kan?"

"Makanya aku ingin mati"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu" balas Potter. "Buat apa Hermione mengorbankan dirinya untuk kehidupanmu kalau kau ujung-ujungnya akan mati?"

"Semua orang akan mati"

"Tapi bukan dengan bunuh diri!" responnya sambil sedikit menaikkan nada suara. "SEMUA orang merasakan penderitaan dari perang ini, Draco. Aku pun telah kehilangan banyak temanku—"

"JANGAN SOK TAU!" teriakku sambil mengepalkan tangan. "KAU TIDAK TAU PENDERITAANKU!"

Potter terdiam mendengar teriakanku. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak mengerti" katanya pelan. "Aku tau Hermione ingin kau hidup bahagia. Dia pasti tidak akan tenang di alam sana jika—"

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA!"

"DIA SAHABATKU!" Potter balas teriak. Matanya memandangku tajam. Dia menghela nafas lagi sebelum mulai bicara lagi. "Malfoy. Kau harus tau dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan pernah menyesal mengorbankan dirinya untukmu"

Aku tau. Aku tau dia mencintaiku. Aku pun juga mencintainya. "Itu masalahnya. Harusnya aku tidak membuatnya mencintaiku" bisikku lirih.

"Sekarang kau menyesali hubungan kalian?"

Kulempar tatapan sinis ke Potter. Dia semakin bersikap menyebalkan. "Keluar. Tolong keluar sebelum aku yang menyeretmu keluar" kataku tajam.

"Hah? Kau tidak bisa—"

"KELUAR!"

Potter menghela nafas dan bangkit. "Semoga lekas sembuh, Malfoy"

Aku terus menatapnya sebal sampai dia keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu. Kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku? Aku tidak pernah akrab dengannya walaupun aku pacaran dengan Granger. Aku bahkan tidak pernah baik padanya dan sering mengolok-oloknya ketika masih di Hogwarts.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi dan meraih ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Kali ini aku harus meminumnya untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan bermimpi. Sial, ramuannya tinggal sebotol. Aku harus memnita ibu untuk membelinya lagi nanti.

Kutenggak ramuan di botol kecil itu dan badanku langsung terasa nyaman. Kembali kuingat kenangan manis bersama Granger. Bagaimana aku merindukan wajahnya, senyumnya, bibirnya, dan suaranya. Tidak hanya itu, aku merindukan semua hal dari Granger. Bahkan aku merindukan bagaimana dia memarahiku karena hal yang tidak penting. Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk kembali melihatnya. Memeluknya. Menciumnya.

 _Apa kau yakin?_

Suara halusinasi itu datang lagi. "Ya"

 _Permohonanmu akan kukabulkan._

Langsung semuanya terasa hampa.

* * *

P.S. Jangan lupa review!


	3. Meeting Her

Chapter ini semuanya bercerita mengenai flashback Draco Malfoy ketika pertama kali masuk Hogwarts saat dia berumur 11 tahun.

 **Disclaimer: All the characters below are belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

 **I'll Give Anything, Chapter 3: Meeting Her**

 **.**

" _Draco! Sayang! Bangun! Sudah pagi!"_

 _Aku segera terbangun mendengar suara ibu. Tiba-tiba kamarku jadi terang, dan aku segera menyipitkan mataku ketika sinar matahari menyentuh wajahku. Nampaknya ibu membuka gorden jendela lagi. Aku sangat tidak suka saat ibu melakukan hal itu._

" _Lima menit lagi…" gumamku lirih sambil menutup mukaku dengan selimut._

 _Tiba-tiba selimutku ditarik. "Apa kau sudah lupa kalau hari ini kita ke Diagon Alley?"_

 _Mataku segera terbuka lebar mendengar kalimat itu. Oh iya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diagon Alley sangat penuh sesak hari itu. Jalan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak sebaya denganku, ditemani orang tuanya yang terlihat kelelahan mengikuti anak-anak mereka yang penuh semangat. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi denganku. Aku menarik tangan ibuku dengan semangat, tak sabar lagi ingin memulai sekolah._

 _Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya sekolah. Apalagi aku sangat ingin menjadi pemain Quidditch. Ayah sudah sering melatihku menaiki sapu terbang di halaman kami yang luas. Aku sangat suka terbang, dan ayah bahkan sering memuji kemampuanku. Aku sangat tidak sabar memamerkan kemampuanku di sekolah nanti!_

 _Ayah sendiri sebenarnya lebih ingin aku masuk Durmstrang. Tapi ibu tidak setuju karena dia tidak ingin terlalu jauh denganku. Well, kalau menurutku, di mana saja tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa bermain Quidditch! Ayah juga sudah banyak menceritakan tentang Hogwarts dan bagaimana dia sangat berharap agar aku masuk Slytherin, asramanya dulu, dan ikut tim Quidditch Slytherin. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!_

 _Terus terang aku juga tidak sabar untuk banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman sebayaku. Beruntungnya, aku sudah memiliki teman yang kukenali, yaitu Theo dan Vincent yang juga baru masuk tahun ini. Aku mengenal mereka karena orangtua kami berteman dekat. Dengan sudah mempunyai kenalan, aku sangat yakin akan lebih mudah untukku menjadi populer. Aku ingin punya teman yang banyak!_

" _Draco, pelan-pelan dong"_

 _Ibu nampak kesulitan mengikutiku yang setengah berlari. Padahal sudah kubilang jangan pegang tanganku kalau tidak mau capek. Tapi tentu saja seperti biasa, ibu terlalu khawatir aku akan hilang di tengah kerumunan. Kapan sih, ibu akan berhenti parno seperti itu? Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sebuah toko yang memiliki kaca besar dengan pajangan sapu-sapu terbang._

" _TOKO PERLENGKAPAN QUIDDITCH!" teriakku senang. "IBU! AYO KITA KESANA!"_

" _Nanti ya, Draco. Kita harus ke Gringgots dulu, menemui ayahmu" jawab ibu lembut._

 _Aku segera mencibir. Ya sudahlah. Lagipula kalau ada ayah, mungkin aku bisa minta rekomendasi sapu terbang yang bagus untuk dibeli. Heran, kenapa ayah ke Gringgots? Apa uang yang dibawa ibu belum cukup? Setauku, dompet yang sekarang ibu bawa ini selalu sudah berisi banyak uang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Lucius!" panggil ibu ke ayah. Kami segera menghampiri ayah. Ayah nampak memperhatikan sesuatu dengan muka masam._

" _Ada apa?" tanya ibu, mengikuti arah pandang ayah ke salah satu konter bank dengan Goblin yang tengah melayani seorang wanita dengan anak laki-lakinya._

" _Wanita itu terus-terusan bertanya mengenai dunia sihir pada Goblin itu" ujar ayah datar. "Padahal Goblin itu sudah berusaha agar dia langsung menyelesaikan urusan untuk mengganti mata uang, namun dia masih terus berceloteh tentang anaknya yang ternyata penyihir"_

" _Goblin itu memang terlihat sudah lelah" balas ibu._

" _Tipikal muggle. Merepotkan saja." Kata ayah dengan tatapan merendahkan._

 _Aku menatap ibu dan anak itu. Sang ibu terlihat sangat bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu terhadap Goblin itu, yang terlihat sangat tidak tertarik. Sang anak sendiri hanya menatap ibunya sambil mendengarkan, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu denganku. Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum._

" _Draco" panggil ayah tiba-tiba. Aku segera menoleh kepadanya tanpa sempat membalas senyuman anak itu. "Hindari dia. Aku tidak mau anakku berteman dengan Mudblood"_

" _Baik, Ayah" balasku pelan._

 _Ayah segera mengajakku keluar dari Gringgots, dan aku kembali menatap ibu dan anak laki-laki itu. Aku selalu tidak mengerti kenapa ayah sangat membenci muggle. Ayah berkata dia lebih benci lagi pada muggleborn, penyihir yang lahir dari muggle. Entah kenapa ayah lebih sering menyebutnya Mudblood. Dan dari yang aku dengar di radio sihir, penggunaan kata 'Mudblood' merupakan kata yang seharusnya tidak pantas digunakan. Tapi bukan ayah saja yang menggunakan kata itu. Teman-teman ayah juga sering menggunakannya, bahkan Theo dan Vincent sering membuat lelucon tentang Mudblood. Ayah bilang, seorang Mudblood tidak pantas menggunakan sihir karena mereka memiliki darah menjijikkan Muggle. Tapi melihat ibu dan anak itu, Draco makin tidak mengerti. Mereka terlihat berpenampilan biasa dan tidak tampak rendah ataupun menjijikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sedang duduk setelah selesai pengukuran badan di Toko Jubah Madam Malkin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa si pelayan toko sangat lama mengambil jubah yang cocok denganku. Tadinya sebelum ke tempat lain, aku langsung mau ke toko perlengkapan Quidditch. Tapi ayah dan ibu melarang dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini sementara mereka membelikan keperluanku yang lain. Ketika aku masih menggerutu, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan masuk ke ruang ukur dibimbing oleh salah satu pelayan toko._

" _Nah, nona kecil, kau duduk di kursi sebelah sana, nanti akan ada pelayan lain yang mengukur badanmu" kata sang pelayan toko._

" _Oke" jawab sang anak kecil berambut coklat tebal itu sambil tersenyum. Dia segera menuju tempat duduk sebelahku dan duduk di sana._

" _Hai" sapanya singkat. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Wajahnya sangat kecil, mungkin karena rambut coklatnya yang sangat lebat-terlalu lebat, bahkan- mengelilingi wajahnya. Aku kemudian tersenyum tipis untuk membalas senyumannya. "Masuk Hogwarts tahun pertama juga?" tanyanya._

" _Iya. Kau juga?"_

" _Begitulah. Aku disuruh menunggu di sini untuk pengukuran badan. Orangtuaku sedang mencari keperluanku yang lain" jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum._

" _Sama" jawabku singkat._

" _Namaku Hermione Granger" katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan._

" _Aku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Jawabku sambil meraih tangannya. Dia nampaknya tak mengenali nama 'Malfoy'. Apa dia half-blood?_

" _Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihir dan mulai mencoba mantra-mantra yang aku baca di buku" ucapnya dengan muka bersemangat._

" _Ya, aku juga" balasku singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau Quidditch?"_

" _Sebentar… sepertinya aku pernah baca tentang itu…" katanya sambil menunjukkan muka berpikir. "Oh! Itu permainan barbar yang menggunakan sapu terbang, kan?"_

 _Barbar. Aku langsung menyeringai mendengarnya. Pilihan kata yang unik. "Well, kalau maksudmu 'barbar' sampai bisa dirawat setahun penuh di rumah sakit, ya benar"_

" _Aku bahkan membaca dari salah satu buku, pemainnya kadang bisa tewas!" katanya antusias. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang mau terlibat permainan bahaya seperti itu"_

 _Aku kembali menyeringai. Entah kenapa aku tidak sebal pada perkataannya. "Maaf saja, tapi aku mau bergabung di tim Quidditch dari asrama Slytherin" balasku._

" _Kau mau masuk Slytherin?" tanyanya kaget._

" _Ya. Memang kenapa?"_

" _Aku baca sejarah Hogwarts. Itu memang salah satu rumah yang aku tertarik untuk masuki" jawabnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Buku itu mengatakan bahwa rumah itu berisi penyihir-penyihir dengan ambisi tinggi. Sangat menarik! Tapi aku juga ingin masuk Ravenclaw, sih"_

 _Aku agak heran mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa dia benar-benar terpaku dari sudut pandang buku itu saja? Jadi dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang stereotypes orang-orang tentang Slytherin? Aneh… Apa dia tidak memiliki orangtua yang mengajarkannya tentang itu? Well, kalau dia bukan pureblood, setidaknya pasti dia pernah mendengar tentang stereotypes buruk mengenai Slytherin. Ah, kenapa aku terlalu memikirkan hal ini._

" _Kau benar-benar banyak membaca ya" kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ayahku sangat berharap aku masuk Slytherin. Keluarga kami secara turun temurun selalu masuk di asrama itu"_

" _Keluargamu penyihir semua?" tanyanya tertarik. "Jadi kau sudah tau kau penyihir dari kecil?"_

" _Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak?" tanyaku heran._

" _Ayah dan ibuku muggle" Aku langsung menganga. "Istilah itu benar kan? 'Muggle'?"_

" _Kau Mudblood!?" Sial. Tanpa sengaja aku menggunakan kata itu di hadapannya._

" _Hah? Apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sepertinya dia belum tau apa arti kata itu. Untunglah._

" _Tidak. Jangan dipikirkan" balasku pelan. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau bereaksi seperti bagaimana ayahku dan teman-temanku biasanya. Aku tidak tau mengapa… tapi aku merasa hal itu tidak benar untuk dilakukan._

 _Aku baru saja berinteraksi dengan Mudblood. Ini pertama kalinya. Aku bertaruh ayah akan memarahiku habis-habisan jika tau. Bahkan aku tadi memegang tangannya! Apa sekarang aku akan kena penyakit kulit seperti yang dibilang Theo kalau seorang penyihir menyentuh Mudblood?_

" _Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" tanyanya sambil mengamati wajahku. Aku kembali memperhatikannya, dan entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat normal. Terlalu normal, seperti anak laki-laki tadi._

" _Tidak apa-apa" jawabku sambil menelan ludah. Tenang, Draco. Pasti Theo hanya membual seperti biasa._

" _Aku senang sekali ketika tau aku seorang penyihir." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil._

" _Hah? Apa?"_

" _Aku tidak punya teman di sekolah. Mereka menjauhiku, karena aku dikira orang aneh" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Itu semua karena aku cerita dengan temanku bagaimana aku tanpa sengaja bisa menghilangkan buku yang sedang kubaca" Dia kembali tertawa kecil._

 _Aku tidak tega memberitahunya mengenai kemungkinan dia akan dikucilkan karena darahnya. Dia nampak sangat bersemangat._

" _Dan aku senang sekali sudah berkenalan denganmu! Sudah lumayan lama aku bisa ngobrol dengan seorang teman" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _Teman. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku tentang itu. Ayahku jelas menentangku untuk berteman dengan seorang Mudblood._

" _Aku jadi ingin masuk Slytherin saja, supaya bisa berteman lebih dekat denganmu" katanya polos._

 _Oh Merlin. Mudblood di Slytherin? Memangnya pernah terjadi?_

" _Em, Granger? Granger kan?"_

" _Hermione saja" balasnya ramah._

" _Ermm, sebaiknya kau jangan bilang ke orang-orang kalau orangtuamu Muggle"_

 _Dia mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa tidak?"_

" _Eh itu… emm… anu… Bulan ini… kudengar Hogwarts sedang menginginkan Muggleborn untuk tim Quidditch pemula di masing-masing rumah" jawabku asal. "Mereka seperti sedang menyamaratakan asal… atau apalah itu. Kau tidak tertarik dengan terbang kan?" Sangat bagus. Kebohongan yang sangat bagus. Aku yakin Theo dan Vincent akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kebohonganku ini._

" _Apa? Yang benar?" tanyanya sambil membelalakkan mata. "Well, lebih baik aku menghindari siapapun yang menanyakan asalku di bulan ini!"_

 _Wow. AKu tidak menyangka kebohongan murahan ini berhasil._

 _Tiba-tiba, pelayan toko datang membawakan jubahku dengan langkah terburu-buru. "Maafkan aku, tuan muda Malfoy. Aku terlalu lama mencari jubahnya, sangat sulit ditemukan" katanya dengan muka pucat._

" _Hah?'Tuan Muda'?" Granger menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak tau kau dari golongan bangsawan!"_

 _Aku hanya menyeringai mendengar pernyataan itu, sementara pelayan toko itu menatap Granger heran. "Anggap saja begitu" kataku padanya. "Terima kasih jubahnya. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakan hal buruk mengenai toko ini ke ayahku" ujarku pada sang pelayan._

 _Ketika aku sampai di pintu keluar, Granger memanggilku. "Tuan bangsawan! Sampai ketemu di Hogwarts!"_

 _Aku menyeringai padanya. "Sampai ketemu juga, Granger"_

 _._

* * *

P.S. Jangan lupa review!


	4. Her Problem

Chapter ini masih flashback. Tapi tenang, chapter berikutnya kita bakal progress ke ceritanya! 😊

 **Disclaimer: All the characters below are belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

 **I'll Give Anything, Chapter 4: Her Problem**

 **.**

 _Aku tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras. Segera kulihat sekeliling, tampak Theo sedang terbahak-bahak dengan Vincent dan temannya yang lain, yang bahkan aku lupa namanya. Yang jelas dia entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan Vincent. Aku segera memandang marah ke Theo karena sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku. Theo langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika mata kami bertemu._

" _Oh, sudah bangun, Draky?" tanyanya sambil nyengir._

" _Ya, berkatmu" jawabku sinis._

" _Sayang sekali, padahal Pansy sangat senang memandangmu tertidur dari tadi!" kata Theo yang disusul oleh suara tawanya dan dua cowok lain._

 _Pansy? Aku segera melirik cewek yang duduk di seberangku. Oh iya, namanya Pansy. Aku baru tau namanya hari ini, padahal dia sering datang ke perkumpulan Pureblood. Menyadari lirikanku, dia langsung tersenyum dan sepertinya akan memulai percakapan. Aku segera balas tersenyum singkat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dan ingin lanjut tidur saja. Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, terlalu antusias dengan hari pertama sekolah._

 _Saat sedang berupaya untuk tidur kembali, tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka. Aku tidak tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan tetap menutup mataku._

" _Draco!"_

 _Langsung mataku terbuka dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat berdiri di pintu kompartemen. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ke arahku._

" _Granger" balasku sambil tersenyum._

" _Wah, siapa tuh, Draco?" seru Theo tiba-tiba._

" _Hai, namaku Hermione Granger" sapanya ramah._

 _Aku segera angkat bicara sebelum Theo memulai perkenalan aneh. "Granger, kenalkan ini Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, dan… uhh…"_

" _Gregory Goyle" sang pemilik nama langsung menimpalinya. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil Vincent dengan nama belakangnya, Crabbe. Karena entah kenapa sangat cocok memanggil mereka sepaket, Crabbe dan Goyle._

" _Dan…" Aku segera menatap gadis di seberangku. Sial, aku sudah lupa lagi namanya._

" _Pansy Parkinson" timpalnya._

 _Granger kembali tersenyum ramah. "Senang bertemu kalian!"_

" _Kau tentu saja boleh memanggilku Theo_ _" ujar Theo sambil mengedipkan matanya._

 _Aku segera melotot ke Theo dengan tatapan Jangan-Buat-Malu. Theo hanya menaikkan pundaknya dan malah berkata: "Hey, kau tidak mau duduk dengan kami?"_

 _Tidak. Ini bukan ide bagus. Anak-anak ini pasti akan banyak menanyai Granger, dan pasti akan menyinggung soal status darah. Walaupun mungkin Granger masih percaya bualan murahanku di Diagon Alley, itu tidak bisa jadi jaminan. Entah kenapa aku khawatir soal ini, padahal jelas tidak ada untungnya buatku._

" _Tidak, terima kasih. Ada yang harus kulakukan" tolak Granger. Aku segera menarik nafas lega. "Aku sedang mencari seekor kodok yang lepas. Ada yang lihat?"_

" _Ih, aku tidak menyangka benar-benar ada yang membawa kodok sebagai binatang peliharaan! Menjijikkan!" seru Parkinson dengan muka jijik. Aku baru ingat juga kalau suara cewek ini benar-benar tidak enak didengar, sangat cempreng!_

 _Theo kemudian langsung menimpali "Hei, sepertinya aku bisa—"_

" _Tidak, sepertinya kami belum lihat" jawabku memotong jawaban Theo. Aku benar-benar ingin Granger segera menjauh dari kompartemen ini sebelum anak-anak ini makin berulah._

" _Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak kompartemen yang harus kuhampiri. Sampai jumpa!" Granger segera menutup pintu._

" _Woah, Draky!" teriak Theo antusias. "Dia manis sekali! Kau kenal dia dari mana?"_

" _Waktu belanja di Diagon Alley" jawabku singkat. Theo sepertinya mau menanyakan banyak hal lagi, tapi aku segera memotongnya. "Nanti saja tanya-tanyanya, aku capek, mau tidur"_

 _Theo segera protes, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku takut dia akan menanyakan tentang status darah Granger. Tapi aku pun masih bingung kenapa aku peduli tentang hal ini. Dia bahkan belum bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai 'teman', walaupun Granger menyebutku sebagai 'teman'. Lebih baik sesudah ini aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, karena ayah pasti tidak akan senang saat tau kalau Granger adalah Mudblood._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah turun dari kereta, kami segera dituntun menuju kapal. Anak-anak tahun pertama segera dikelompokkan, dan aku segera terpisah dengan teman-teman sekompartemenku._

" _Tuan muda Malfoy"_

 _Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, nampak Granger sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Bagus. Baru saja tadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, sekarang dia malah satu perahu denganku. Namun aku masih membalas senyumnya._

" _Granger. Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis._

 _"Kau kan Bangsawan!" sindirnya, aku segera mengingat kejadian di Toko Madam Malkin._

 _"Ya memang benar" balasku sambil tersenyum kecil. Granger segera tertawa kecil._

" _Mana 'pelayan-pelayan'mu, wahai tuan muda?"_

" _Kalau maksudmu 'pelayan-pelayan' itu orang-orang yang tadi sekompartemen denganku, aku yakin mereka di kapal lain. Aku ini tuan muda, tak mungkin aku sudi sekapal dengan pelayan-pelayan rendah itu" Kami berdua segera tertawa karena percakapan konyol ini._

 _Kami langsung menaiki kapal dan aku bersebelahan dengan Granger. Dari jauh nampak bayangan Hogwarts yang terlihat sangat megah. Aku melirik Granger, nampak dia benar-benar kagum. Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai saat melihat ekspresinya. Lucu sekali._

" _Oh iya, Draco" ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Aku mulai membaca tentang Quidditch ini…"_

" _Oh ya?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis. Dia sepertinya sangat suka membaca._

" _Aku baru sadar olahraga itu ternyata bukan hanya permainan barbar yang bisa menyebabkan orang tewas" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata itu adalah permainan yang tak hanya diminati dan dinikmati banyak orang, permainan itu juga sepertinya sangat… menarik"_

 _Aku langsung tersenyum dibuatnya. "Jadi sekarang kau juga mau main di Quidditch?"_

" _T-tidak!" jawabnya panik. "Aku masih tidak ingin terlalu sering menaiki sapu, terima kasih!"_

" _Kau sudah pernah coba?"_

" _Tidak, tapi… aku memang bermasalah dengan ketinggian" ujarnya sambil menatap sepatunya. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku. "Tapi aku sedikit tertarik untuk menonton pertandingannya!"_

" _Heh. Baguslah" balasku singkat._

" _Makanya, Draco! Ayo kita satu asrama, jadi aku bisa mendukungmu!"_

" _Hah? Bukannya kau ingin masuk Ravenclaw?"_

" _Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah memikirkannya. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang Slytherin adalah rumah yang terbaik? Lagipula kalau kau juga masuk Slytherin, maka pasti akan menyenangkan"_

 _Sebelum aku sempat membalas kalimatnya, Kapal kami sudah sampai tujuan. Kami segera diperintahkan berbaris dan memasuki Hogwarts. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana jika Granger benar-benar masuk Slytherin. Aku segera berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin, kan, Sorting Hat memasukkan Mudblood ke Slytherin?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Slytherin!"_

 _Aku segera menganga lebar menatap Granger yang tersenyum lebar di depanku. Para Slytherin segera bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Dengan wajah sumringah, Granger menghampiri meja itu dan duduk di kursinya. Sial. Sepertinya ini benar-benar salahku._

 _Tanpa sadar sudah saatnya giliranku, dan tentu saja Sorting Hat segera meneriakkan Slytherin bahkan sebelum benar-benar menyentuh kepalaku. Aku segera menghampiri meja dan duduk, ironisnya, di sebelah Granger._

" _Kita seasrama, Draco!" ucapnya dengan nada senang. Terlalu senang._

 _Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis, dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke murid-murid yang masih disortir. Nampak Weasel disortir ke Gryffindor. Tentu saja. Setelah itu_ _, seorang anak yang kukenali maju untuk disortir. Mudblood yang kulihat di Gringgots. Sepertinya bagus juga kalau dia masuk Slytherin. Jadi kalau Granger dikucilkan, paling tidak ada yang senasib dengannya._

 _"Hufflepuff!" teriak Sorting Hat._

 _Dengan rasa kecewa, aku lanjut memperhatikan penyortiran. Tiba-tiba satu aula diam ketika nama Harry Potter disebut._ _Aku segara menggeretakkan rahang mengingat penolakannya tadi ketika aku mengajaknya berteman. Entah kenapa lama sekali Sorting Hat itu menentukannya, dan Potter tampak menggumamkan sesuatu._

" _Aku harap Harry di Slytherin" gumam Granger._

" _Kau mengenalnya?"_

" _Iya, di kereta tadi"_

" _Gryffindor!"_

 _Anak-anak di meja Gryffindor segera bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah. Mereka pasti sangat senang karena The-Boy-Who-Lived berada di asrama mereka. Aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak masuk Slytherin. Di sisi lain, Granger nampak kecewa._

 _Makan malam pun dimulai. Aku tengah asyik memakan daging bacon di piringku, ketika pembimbing asrama Slytherin, Profesor Snape, memanggil Granger. Dia segera mengarahkan Granger keluar dari aula besar. Aneh sekali. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan makan._

 _Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, giliranku yang dipanggil. Aku heran, apakah satu persatu murid baru Slytherin memang akan dipanggil? Namun aku memutuskan tidak menanyakannya dan patuh mengikuti Profesor Snape. Aku diarahkan ke ruang tersembunyi yang ternyata merupakan ruang kepala sekolah. Profesor Dumbledore segera menyambut kami. Aku langsung duduk di samping Granger yang tengah menunduk._

" _Ada apa ini, Profesor?" Tanyaku heran._

" _Begini, Mr. Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore menatap Draco. "Kau tau kan soal status darah Miss Hermione Granger?"_

" _Eh?_ _I-Iya, Sir" jawabku kaget. Ada apa ini? Kenapa topik ini yang dibahas?"_

" _Dan kau pasti mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, bukan? Kalau teman-temanmu di Slytherin mengetahuinya?"_

" _Iya, Sir" jawabku sambil menunduk. Akankah aku dimarahi karena sudah berbohong pada Granger?_

" _Maka dari itu, kami sangat minta tolong kepadamu untuk merahasiakannya" ujar Profesor Dumbledore. "Kami akan mengurus datanya, kau hanya tinggal tidak bilang ke siapapun"_

" _Jadi, Mr. dan Mrs Granger akan diubah menjadi orangtua angkatnya, dan orangtua aslinya dibuat sudah meninggal. Kau akan bilang ke teman-temanmu kalau dia Pureblood" jelas Profesor Snape dengan nada datar._

 _Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan dan melirik ke Granger. Dia masih terus menunduk. Dia pasti marah denganku sekarang._

" _Itu yang kami mau sampaikan. Kalian berdua, kembalilah ke aula besar. Kami mau bicara sebentar. Sisanya akan kami yang urus, kalian tinggal merahasiakannya" perintah Profesor Snape._

 _Aku segera bangkit, begitu juga Granger._

" _Kalian bisa kan, kembali ke sana sendiri?" tanya Dumbledore._

 _Aku mengangguk mewakili Granger yang ternyata sudah berjalan ke pintu. Sial. Dia benar-benar marah. Aku pun segera menyusulnya keluar dari kantor itu._

" _Granger!" panggilku ketika sudah berada di koridor. Granger tidak menghiraukanku dan terus berjalan cepat. Aku segera mengejarnya._

 _Ketika sudah dekat, aku segera memegang lengannya. "Granger! Kita harus bicara!"_

 _Dia segera menatapku, nampak matanya sembab. Aku langsung merasa bersalah. Dia segela mengibaskan lengannya dari genggamanku._

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal mengenai ini dan malah membual?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam dengan mata sembabnya._

" _Aku… tidak tau…" Itu memang benar. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku tidak bisa jujur terhadapnya._

" _Ketidaktahuanmu bisa membuatku tersiksa selama tujuh tahun"_

 _Harusnya sekarang aku minta maaf. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak biasa melakukannya. Biasanya, jika aku berbuat salah, teman-temanku bakal tetap kembali kepadaku._

" _Kau tau, Malfoy?" Aku kaget ketika mendengar Granger memanggilku 'Malfoy'. "Ini juga keinginanku, jadi tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Lagian, aku berbuat apa pun tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Sorting Hat yang sudah mutlak. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menganggapmu 'teman' lagi"_

 _Granger segera berbalik dan meninggalkanku di koridor. Aku hanya diam di sana dan perlahan menyusulnya menuju Aula Besar. Aku mulai berpikir. Memang bukan salahku dia sok kenal dan tiba-tiba sok akrab. Malah tiba-tiba ingin seasrama denganku. Memangnya salah, kalau aku tidak bilang tentang Mudblood yang dibenci? Itu kan hakku mau bilang atau tidak!_

 _Tapi, aku memang membual padanya. Harusnya aku sekalian tidak bersikap ramah terhadapnya, mengingat dia pasti belum punya teman di dunia sihir ini dan pasti senang sekali kenal denganku. Dia hanya ingin membuat teman dan mengakrabkan diri. Sial, aku kenapa sih? Barusan menyalahkan Granger, sekarang kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri._

 _Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Lagipula semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan._

 _._

* * *

Hai! Kali ini aku bakal balas review yang masuk!

 **Aprilea-** Jadi gini, di chapter ke depan ada adegan minor yang termasuk 'violent' dan mungkin 'explicit'(tapi sebenarnya gak terlalu detail sih hehe). Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan buat ganti sekarang jadi M, buat jaga-jaga. Takutnya malah salah kasih rating hehe. Makasih udah review :)

 **Guest-** Makasih banyak masukannya! Aku emang sering gunain kata-kata yang gak efisien dan buang-buang space. Awalnya masih hati-hati tapi lama-lama gak merhatiin lagi saking semangatnya nulis, hehe. (Maaf banget ya, bagi yang sudah membaca dan cringe dengan cara tulisan saya yang masih sembrono hehe) Anyway, makasih banyak udah kasih aku saran! :)

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review! :))


	5. Meeting Her, Again

Hai! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: All the characters below are belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

 **I'll Give Anything, Chapter 5: Meeting Her, Again**

 **.**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Entah kenapa, badanku terasa nyaman sekali. Aku meringis mengingat mimpi barusan. Mimpi itu sebenarnya hanya memori, dan aku menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan di sana. Andai saja aku lebih menghindari Granger. Namun, kenangan-kenangan itu juga membuatku nyaman karena aku masih bisa melihatnya. Aku berharap aku bisa tidur dan memimpikan kenangan tentangnya, selamanya. Kuharap aku tak akan terbangun lagi.

Cukup lama kucoba untuk tidur lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Aneh sekali, padahal aku masih mengantuk. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ke toilet. Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju toilet dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

Di toilet, aku segera buang air kecil dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar dan kemudian langsung ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan muka. Setelah mencuci muka dan akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya, aku segera menatap ke cermin. Kenapa ada cermin di—

Tenggorokanku langsung tercekat dan aku segera mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan dan kakiku gemetaran bukan main. Masih kutatap refleksiku itu, dan aku masih sangat kaget sampai tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berteriak.

Wujudku kembali seperti di mimpi itu. 11 tahun.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam aku duduk di kasurku—yang baru kusadari ada ranjang dan sepreinya—dan setelah shock dan tidak bisa berpikir apa apa, akhirnya pikiranku mulai memproses apa yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar kembali berumur 11 tahun lagi. Perabotan di kamarku juga masih lengkap, persis seperti saat aku meninggalkannya untuk ke Hogwarts di tahun pertama. Waktu juga pasti mundur, dan menurut perkiraanku ini adalah hari itu. Makanya aku memimpikannya barusan. Kalau ini juga mimpi, kenapa tersa begitu nyata?

Setelah cukup menerima apa yang sedang terjadi, aku mulai berpikir kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Aku cukup yakin aku pernah mendapatkan pelajaran mengenai sihir yang bisa dilakukan tanpa sadar. Apa waktu tahun keempat? Tahun kelima? Aku tak ingat. Bagaimana bisa ingat, aku sangat jarang memperhatikan materi di kelas.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari informasi di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga. Kuraih tongkat sihirku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggunakan sihir, karena ibu menyita tongkat sihirku semenjak aku berusaha bunih diri menggunakannya. Tongkat sihir di tanganku masih kelihatan baru. Aku mengingat bagaimana dulu aku sangat menjaganya ketika pertama kali membelinya.

" _Lumos_ "

Cahaya putih langsung menerangi ujung tongkat itu. Kulangkahkan kaki sambil mengangkat tongkat itu untuk menerangi ruangan. Aku tidak ingin menghidupkan lampu karena takut orangtuaku atau _House Elves_ akan bangun.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, aku segera menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Kuperhatikan rumahku sesaat. Walaupun hanya dengan cahaya kecil, rumah ini tampak lebih hidup. Tidak berantakan dan muram seperti waktu itu. Kemudian kulanjutkan langkahku ke perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, kuhidupkan lampu ruangan. Mataku langsung menyipit karena tiba-tiba menerima cahaya sebanyak itu. " _Nox_ " bisikku perlahan, seketika cahaya di tongkatku langsung mati. Harusnya aman menghidupkan lampu di ruangan ini, mengingat kamar orang tuaku di lantai dua dan _house elves_ tidur di dekat dapur.

Perlahan, kuambil buku yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan sihir tanpa sadar. Kalau tidak salah, itu termasuk _Ancient Magics_ …? Aku pun mencari buku tentang macam-macam sihir dan akhirnya menemukannya. Kutaruh buku itu di meja, dan langsung kubuka. Coba lihat… _List of spells, list of hexes… list of curses, list of charms,_ oh ini dia. Aku cukup yakin _Ancient Magics_ diklasifikasikan sebagai _charm_. Aku segera membuka konten bab itu, dan langsung menemukan topik mengenai _Ancient Magics_ di bagian akhirnya.

"Yes" gumamku puas.

 _Ancient Magic_ adalah… cih, aku tak butuh deskripsi ini. Salah satunya adalah _Sacrificial Protection_ … Ya, itu yang membuat Harry Potter yang terkenal disebut _The Boy Who Lived_. Aku segera menelusuri macam-macam _Ancient Magics_ , sampai mataku menangkap suatu jenis sihir yang kucari: _Repentant Charm_. Ya, itu dia namanya. Segera kubaca bagian teks itu dengan seksama.

 _Repentant Charm_

 _Sihir ini termasuk jenis sihir tidak sadar yang terjadi ketika seorang penyihir sangat menyesali tentang sesuatu yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu. Tidak seperti Time Turner, sihir ini membuat jiwa penyihir tersebut masuk ke badannya sendiri di masa lalu. Sihir ini sangat jarang digunakan, keadaan yang harus terjadi hingga sihir ini bisa digunakan masih belum diketahui secara pasti._

 _Banyak yang berpendapat sihir ini tidak nyata karena sangat sedikit bukti konkritnya, dan banyak orang yang yakin penyihir yang mengklaim menggunakan sihir ini tidak berkata benar. Namun, banyak penyihir yang masih percaya dan menyatakan mereka pernah bertemu dengan penggunanya. Namun pada akhirnya, kepercayaan mereka tak bisa dibuktikan._

Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja kubaca. Jadi aku termasuk penyihir beruntung yang bisa menggunakan sihir ini? Aku bahkan tak tau ini diklasifikasikan sebagai beruntung atau tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku mengulang hidupku lagi? Memang aku menyesali hubunganku dengan Granger, tapi bagaimana kalau aku gagal merubahnya? Bagaimana kalau hasilnya malah lebih buruk?

"Draco?"

Kualihkan pandangan ke pintu perpustakaan. Nampak ibu berdiri di sana. Dia nampak muda, sehat, dan… tidak hancur. Dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Draco, ini masih jam 2 pagi. Aku tau kau bersemangat untuk sekolah, tapi kau harus tidur" ujarnya tegas sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ta-tapi bu…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo" ujar ibu sambil menyeretku ke tangga.

.

.

.

Aku kembali terbangun di pagi hari ketika ibu datang ke kamarku. Aku tidak menyangka bisa tidur nyenyak. Badanku yang sekarang nyaman membuatku rileks dan tidak susah tidur. Setelah bangun, aku bersiap-siap dan segera makan bersama ibu.

"Mana ayah?" tanyaku sambil memakan rotiku perlahan.

"Tiba-tiba dia ada urusan penting. Maaf ya, sayang, tapi hanya ibu yang bisa mengantarmu hari ini" Oh iya, aku baru ingat hanya ibu yang mengantarku ke Hogwarts di hari pertama.

Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Seketika ibu menatapku heran. Dia pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak marah seperti biasanya. Ya, dulu aku memang anak manja yang permintaannya selalu dituruti. Ibu nampak mau mengatakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kami pun makan dalam diam.

"Draco, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya ibu tiba-tiba. "Kau juga sangat diam hari ini. Kau marah ya ayahmu tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu?"

"Ah… tidak, Bu. Aku hanya gugup dengan hari pertama sekolah" jawabku asal. Jelas aku tidak nafsu makan karena terlalu banyak berpikir tentang situasi aneh ini.

"Ibu mengerti. Tapi tetap habiskan makananmu ya nak, ibu tak mau kau malah kelaparan nanti"

.

.

.

Aku tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras. Aku segera melihat sekeliling, tampak Theo sedang terbahak-bahak dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. Aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi selama ini. Aku berumur sebelas tahun. Tiba-tiba Theo menatap ke arahku.

"Oh, sudah bangun, Draky?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan membuang pandanganku ke jendela kereta.

"Kau kenapa sih dari tadi? Kerjaanya diam dan tidur terus" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya karena sangat jarang Theo khawatir padaku. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau kan bisa bilang ke Pansy, yang menatapmu dari tadi saat kau tidur" Theo segera tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku segera mengerang. Tipikal Theo, bagaimana bisa aku sempat berpikir baik tentangnya?

"Draco, kau memang bisa bilang padaku kalau ada masalah" ujar Pansy di seberangku.

"Jangan khawatir, Pansy. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau ingat namaku!" pekiknya tertahan. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawabku asal. Aku kembali memandang jendela sambil menahan daguku di tangan.

Aneh rasanya duduk di kompartemen ini tanpa Blaise. Ya, bagaimana lagi, aku belum mengenalnya di _timeline_ ini. Biasanya, aku, Blaise, dan Theo selalu satu kompartemen. Mereka berdua adalah teman terdekatku. Dan biasnya Crabbe, Goyle dan Pansy akan mengikuti kami walaupun aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran mereka. Saat aku sibuk melamun, terdengar suara pintu kompartemen dibuka.

"Draco!"

Sial. Aku tau pasti siapa pemilik suara itu walaupun nada suaranya lebih tinggi. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau dia akan ke kompartemenku? Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya. Nampak Granger berdiri di sana. Cantik dan hidup. Hidup. Aku merasakan kehangatan di dadaku, terlalu bahagia melihatnya di sana dengan badan yang sehat. Apakah aneh aku ingin sekali memeluk anak umur dua belas tahun? Tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Tahan, Draco. Lanjutkan seperti yang sudah kau rencanakan.

"Wah, siapa tuh, Draco?" teriak Theo sambil menatap ke arahku.

Aku segera menimpali sebelum Granger sempat memperkenalkan dirinya. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat berkenalan dengan dia, Theo. Dia Mudblood" ujarku sambil berusaha menatap Granger dengan tatapan jijik.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Mudblood! Menjijikkan sekali! Pantas kompartemen ini langsung bau" Pansy menimpali.

Yang lain langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Pansy, dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa.

"A… Apa maksudmu, Draco? Mudblood?"

"Ya, kau penyihir yang tak pantas di sini, harusnya kau kembali saja sana ke orangtua Muggle-mu, _you filthy little Mudblood!_ " Rasanya sangat salah mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sendiri.

"Draco, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Bukankankah kita… teman?" tanya Granger lirih.

"Kau berteman dengannya, Draco? Mudblood seperti ini?" tanya Crabbe sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau kenal dari mana dengannya, Draky? Dia memang manis sih, tapi kan bau!" ujar Theo sambil terus tertawa. Ingin sekali aku menonjok mulutnya.

"Draco, dia berbohong, kan? Kau berteman dengannya?" tanya Pansy dengan raut penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia berbohong" ucapku sambil kembali menatap Granger jijik. "Hei kau, jangan pernah bilang kalau kita berteman. Mimpi apa kau bisa berteman denganku?" Granger langsung menggigit bibirnya dan terlihat menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba dia segera berlari dari kompartemenku.

Rasa bersalah menghujani perasaanku. Aku tak menyangka akan melakukan hal menjiikkan seperti ini. Apalagi ke Granger. Tapi ini harus dilakukan. Granger tidak boleh berniat masuk Slytherin. Akan lebih baik baginya untuk tidak hidup dengan kebohongan, dan tidak berada dekat denganku.

Anak-anak lain terus membahas mengenai Granger, namun aku tetap menatap jendela dan berusaha tidak mendengarkan mereka. Kata-kata itu juga menyakitiku. Aku pasti akan selalu tersiksa karena harus berbuat hal seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun ke depan. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan nantinya Granger bahagia dan hidup, aku tidak apa-apa tersiksa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?

.

.

.

"Gryffindor!"

Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya. Granger segera menuju meja Gryffindor dengan senyum lebar, diiringi oleh sorak sorai dari anak-anak Gryffindor lain. Agak sedih rasnya karena Granger tidak akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, mengingat dia sudah di asrama lain. Aku kembali menghapuskan hal itu dari pikiranku, berusaha meyakinkan diriku inilah hal terbaik.

Sesudah semua anak di sortir, makan malam segera dimulai. Aku sudah berkenalan dengan Blaise yang duduk di sebelah kananku, dan kami langsung nyambung seperti yang kuperkirakan. Theo pun duduk di sebelah kiriku, persis seperti biasanya selama aku di Hogwarts dulu. Pansy yang di seberangku menatapku tanpa berhenti, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan selama beberapa tahun sekolah.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju ke Granger di meja Gryffindor. Nampak dia sedang tertawa bersama Potter, Weasley, dan anak Gryffindor lainnya. Dia nampak sangat senang. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku juga merasa bahagia. Namun, sebagian rasa egoisku memaksaku untuk merasa sedikit sedih melihatnya di sana dan bukan di sampingku. Tiba-tiba mata kami bertemu, dan dia langsung membuang mukanya. Rasa sakit langsung menghantamku. Kembali kuingatkan diriku, ini hal yang terbaik. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Draco.

.

* * *

Itu aku 100% ngarang soal Repentant Charm. Harusnya sih, nggak ada sama sekali di list spell Harry Potter!

P.S. Jangan lupa review!


End file.
